


Alfresco

by Pluperfect_Lover



Series: My Collection of Ones [1]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Alfresco, Always Be Prepared, CMBYN Bingo 2021, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluperfect_Lover/pseuds/Pluperfect_Lover
Summary: The one where Armie can't concentrate because there's a brat distracting him.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Series: My Collection of Ones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218875
Comments: 32
Kudos: 50
Collections: CMBYN Bingo 2021





	Alfresco

**Author's Note:**

> Look at me! Publishing for the first time in... oh about a year?! And, I'm trying something new--using a prompt ("First Time") from the CMBYN Bingo Challenge!

“Timmy, Tim--I need to work on a watercolour alfresco for art class this weekend.”

“Huh? You need to paint an outdoor cafe?”

“What? No!”

“You said alfresco.”

“Oh my god Tim. Alfresco just means outside in Italian. I need to go ‘out into the great outdoors’ and paint a pretty picture!”

“Fuck, why didn’t you just say that?”

“I did, you idiot.” Armie shook his head. “Look, do you want to come with me? I thought I would drive out to Miller’s Pond, it’ll be quiet this time of year. I’ll find something to paint, and you could hang out and keep me company. I’ve never painted alfresco before. I’m kinda looking forward to it.”

Tim didn’t even need to think about it. He was in. “Yeah, sure. You don’t need me to pose for you? Or do you want to paint me like one of your French girls, Armie?”

“You’re a fucking idiot Tim. I’ll pick you up Saturday.”

/\//\\\/\

The drive up to the lake was just forty minutes. Once off the main highway, Armie put the Jeep into 4x4, and began to shift. Tim put his hand on top of Armie’s on the gear shift. He didn’t know how to drive a stick, but he loved watching and feeling Armie shift from gear to gear as the road turned more and more rugged requiring Armie to low-gear a few times. After about fifteen minutes of near off-roading they came to a stop beside the pond.

“Timmy Tim, can you grab the blanket and the red bag? I brought some chips and grabbed some beers. I thought we might want to snack.”

Timmy nodded and opened the gate of the Jeep. Armie reached over him, grabbing his art supplies. Tim stole a quick peck, before allowing Armie to find himself a spot to paint.

A few minutes later Tim was spread out on the blanket, near the shore of the pond. He grabbed his book, a beer and opened a bag of chips. The sun was really warm for late May. He felt like a cat, sunning himself in the rays. He slipped his shoes off and wiggled his toes. Armie was a few yards away on a little camping chair, with a beer, his watercolour pad, palette and water beside him. He had decided to tackle some of the water lilies that had reappeared after their winter slumber.

Tim stared at Armie while he concentrated. He took a few covert pics while he worked. Timmy had brought a book that he wasn’t hating, but staring at Armie was more his speed this afternoon.

“Arrrrrrmeeeee--How much longer?”

“Dude, I’ve been working for maybe forty minutes. I’m going to be at least another thirty.”

“Hmmph.” Armie hadn’t even bothered to turn when he answered. His full concentration on his subject. Then a devious thought came to him. He toed off a sock, balled it up, and chucked it at Armie. It hit him in the upper arm.

Armie glanced at the balled up sock now beside him. “Mature Chalamet,” was all he replied and quickly returned his eyes to his work.

While the desired effect was not entirely achieved, he had managed to wrangle a little attention from Armie. Tim tried to go back to his book, but he couldn’t get into it. His mischievous need hit again. He toed the other sock off and…

 _Thump._ This one hit Armie on the ear. He turned his head abruptly. “Listen you little shit. You knew what you were getting yourself into when I invited you. Now behave!” Armie adjusted his seat, and picked up his brush again.

Timmy snickered to himself. This was becoming fun. He waited like a cat stalking its prey. He had run out of small projectiles… He needed to make sure Armie didn’t have his brush in his hand this time. He didn’t want to be the cause of a ruined painting. He waited patiently until Armie put his brush down.

 _Whoosh!_ Tim’s sweatshirt landed on Armie’s head. It sat there, draping over his one shoulder as well. Armie turned slowly as he methodically removed the sweatshirt from his head and folded it, placing it on the ground close to where the socks had landed. He smiled a tight little smile at Timmy, and returned to his work.

Timmy was enjoying this too much. He knew he was being an annoying shit, but that’s what worked for the two of them. He had only a few pieces of ammunition left. He needed to use them wisely. He waited, and waited some more. When it was clear that Armie was immersed in his work again he sent his sweatpants flying, like a slingshot. They hit Armie’s leg and fell into a pile. Timmy bit his lip, wondering with excited anticipation what his response would be.

Armie turned his body towards Timmy. In a calm, too calm voice, Armie said, “Look baby. I know you want to play, but I have to finish this assignment. If you can give me ten more minutes, I will give you some attention. Okay Timmy Tim?”

Timmy bit his lower lip and nodded. He was now on the blanket with only his boxer briefs and t-shirt on. If Armie could resist him, then he could certainly wait another ten minutes. He looked at his watch and began a mental countdown.

Precisely ten minutes later, he removed his t-shirt and flung it at Armie. “Time’s up Armz.”

Armie carefully washed out his brush, closed up his palette, and took the last swig of beer he had been nursing. He stood up, placed his pad of paper on the stool. He stretched up towards the sky. His t-shirt hiking up and revealing a strip of golden skin.

“Okay baby. I said I would be done in ten minutes, I am glad you held me to it. Now look at you though. You’re practically naked.” He shook his head and tisked. He picked up Timmy’s discarded clothes and brought them to the blanket.

“But the sun is out Armie,” Timmy stretched out on the blanket, feeling the rays warm his skin, “And I was soooo bored!”

“You were bored, so you had to get naked?”

“Yup, almost naked.”

“Well thank goodness you’re just almost--what would’ve happened if you were all naked?”

“Armie, come here!” He whined.

Armie chuckled and bent down, joining his nearly naked boyfriend on the blanket. “Is this what you want?”

“Almost,” Timmy purred. He slid out of his underwear, leaving him naked, and in full gaze of his boyfriend.

“You know Timmy, you’re making this very difficult.” Armie slid beside Timmy, placing his hand on his hip that was warm from the sun. “Baby, I thought you said you wanted to wait.” He kissed Tim, slowly, gently.

“I did Armie, but now I don’t.” Timmy slid his leg between Armie’s and ground his hip slowly into him.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I knew when you picked me up today I wanted to.”

“Really?”

“Grab my sweatpants.”

Armie reached behind him and pulled Timmy’s sweats and handed them over.

Timmy quickly grabbed something out of his pocket and then threw the sweats back into the pile. “See Armz, I came prepared.” He opened up his hand revealing two condoms and some lube packets.

“Baby did come prepared.”

“Yup!”

“I’m so glad you were a Boy Scout when you were a kid.”

Armie grabbed Timmy pulling him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my trusty editor @thinmint74 who insisted that this was publishable... but I guess YOU will be the judge of that!
> 
> PS - I am working on a multi-chapter fic right now... It is ambitious, but I promise I will finish it, and when I do, I will share it with you.


End file.
